WALL-E 4: BARRT-E's Return
by ANW2004
Summary: When WALL-E,EVE and Three Children Had Stopped By The Robot Red Panther Named BARRT-E That Wanted to Attack Them. They Go on The Markable Adventure To Defeat BARRT-E Before He'll Be Sent To The Zoo.
1. The Death And Married of The Leaders

**Virginia Zoological Park, Fall 1994**

* * *

 **Bart is A Sneaky Panther That Popped Up The Cage. He Roars and Stays All Night. He Ran Into Another Second Cage.**

* * *

 **1995**

* * *

 **Bart Died of Old Age Due To The Massive Vomiting and Sickness. So Zoo Keeper Decides to Bury Him.**

* * *

 **Virginia Zoological Park, Spring 2800**

* * *

 **BARRT-E Had a Offical Day In The Zoo. He's a Robot-Boned Red Panther That He Got Into The Wild.**

* * *

 **1 Hour Later**

* * *

 **BARRT-E Had Escaped from The Zoo. The Zookeepers Reported Him That He's Gone Missing. Until Captain Passes Away In 2805.**

* * *

 **WALL-E 4**

 **BARRT-E's Return**

* * *

 **Spring 2805**

* * *

 **Captain B. Had a Leading Way Before Other WALL-E Goes Singing.**

WALL-E #3: "You came like a resolution under a starry sky

You want my one solution to the mystery of wine  
Let's pack a bag and migrate to anywhere we please  
Climbing up the mountains underneath the sea, just you and me

And we'll hold on, for the rest of our lives  
We don't have to figure out what hasn't happened yet  
Through whatever world surround us I won't let you forget  
You're my lover, you're my lover

I love when we go walking back where just far as we can  
Find in ourselves a lookout to watch the daily circus parade  
Clowns they don't know the crazy  
Shooting themselves out of their guns  
We laugh and we cry as the acrobates fly  
Wondering if they're crying too

And it goes on, for the rest of our lives  
While it may be hard to navigate this masquerade  
We can still come back to our place with some cheap champagne  
You're my lover, you're my lover

I already know my last words, they'll not be regrets or advice  
You're my lover, you're my lover  
You're my lover, you're my lover

You came like a resolution under a starry sky  
You want my one solution to the mystery of wine  
Let's pack a bag and migrate to anywhere we please  
Climbing up the mountains underneath the sea, just you and me

And we'll hold on, for the rest of our lives  
We don't have to figure out what hasn't happened yet  
Through whatever world surround us I won't let you forget  
You're my lover, you're my lover

I love when we go walking back where just far as we can  
Find in ourselves a lookout to watch the daily circus parade  
Clowns they don't know the crazy  
Shooting themselves out of their guns  
We laugh and we cry as the acrobates fly  
Wondering if they're crying too

And it goes on, for the rest of our lives  
While it may be hard to navigate this masquerade  
We can still come back to our place with some cheap champagne  
You're my lover, you're my lover

I already know my last words, they'll not be regrets or advice  
You're my lover, you're my lover  
You're my lover, you're my lover"

 **Birdtalker - My Lover**

* * *

WALL-E #3: "Oooow! My Hand is Started Hurting!"

 **He Fell Off The Cliff, He Landed On Captain B. McCrea,His Hand Slowly Going Down And Impailed Him.**

Mary: " _ **NOOOOOOOOOO!**_ "

John: "Don't Worry! We Will Kill You!"

 **So, Mary Saw Captain Dying Over His Life. Mary Gave Captain a Last Kiss Until He Passed Away.**

* * *

 **Next Day At Captain's Funeral Until Kandy And WALL-E #2 Gets Actually Married.**

* * *

ALF-E: "Captain B. McCrea is a Best Captain In The Axiom We Ever Knew. That Tragedy Began in Earth On Side By Side"

ALVIN: "Oh No! Not Captain!"

LILL-E: "Why?"

WALL-E: "Because it Happened"

EVE: "What?"

ALF-E: "We Never Knew About This. We Will Missed"

 **Humans and Robots are Heartbroken and They Put Flowers On Captain's Grave.**

* * *

 **12:00 PM. Kandy And WALL-E #2's Robot Wedding**

* * *

 **BURN-E,CAND-Y,SA-BAN,VN-GO And SERGER-E Invited To This Way.**

WALL-E: "Psst! EVE, You Have To See Kandy's Face"

EVE: "Oh"

 **They Kandy Holding Flowers Eventually Until WALL-E #2 Arrived. John is Reading The Announcement.**

John: "So, Kandy And WALL-E #2 Are The Best Day Ago. Mister, You May Kiss Her"

 **Then, Kandy and WALL-E #2 Began Over The Arch of Electric. A Nice Kiss.**

* * *

 **5 Days Later**

* * *

 **EVE's Thoughts, Her Mother,Father,Don and A Brother Teached How They Go On The Safe Place. But Carl Needed A Spot.**

EVE: "Carl, What About That?"

Carl: "We Have a Premonition"

EVE: "Huh? Okay"

EVE's Mom's Brother: "Hey, Carl Boy"

Carl: "I Have Found Away"

EVE's Mom's Brother: "Thanks, Baby"

 **After a Year Ago.**

EVE's Mom: "What Was That?"

EVE's Dad: "That's a Tree"

LILL-E: "What Are They?"

ALVIN: "What Was It?"

* * *

 **8 Minutes Later**

* * *

BURN-E: "Legends Had Begin With This Day. Again With The Wrath. Here's What Happened To Them?"

CAND-Y: "Where Are They?"

SA-BAN: "I Don't Know"


	2. Stream Wills

BURN-E: "Flammability Not"

CAND-Y: "Huh?"

* * *

 **Jasper Park River**

* * *

 **WALL-E,EVE,LILL-E,ALVIN and Carl Is On The Rock Near The Stream As The Will of Captain's Funeral.**

WALL-E: "We Know The Captain B. McCrea Wishes Up To See Me and Team Robot. He Passed Away" (Cries)

EVE: "I Know, WALL-E, He... He Died?"

WALL-E: "Yes"

 **So, They Went Out.**

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

 **The 2 Robots (GarbageBot And EVE Probe) That Named RESSON-E And BELLA. BELLA Carried RESSON-E To The Island Before BARRT-E Growls And a Earthquake Eruption.**

D-FIB: "BELLA!"

VN-GO: "RESSON-E!"

D-FIB: "Get in WALL-E's Truck!"

 **RESSON-E and BELLA Made It But It's Slipping Down And Then, BELLA Throw Off And Got Eaten By BARRT-E.**

D-FIB: " **NOOOOOOOOOOO! ! ! !** "

 **D-FIB Found Out She is Killed and Eaten.**

D-FIB: "BELLA!"

 **As Well. EILL-E,M-O,RUDY-E,EVE,Kandy,WALL-E,CAND-Y,BURN-E,WALL-E #2,WALL-E #3,EVE's Mom,EVE's Mom's Brother,EVE's Dad,Don,Carl,LILL-E,ALVIN,LOLLIPOP-E,ALF-E,VAQ-M,PR-T,VN-GO,D-FIB,BRL-A,L-T,KELL-E,SALL-E,LOLA-B,SERGER-E,ERIN-E,CARLOS,SA-BAN,John and Mary Made It.**

* * *

 **New York County Hospital**

* * *

 **WALL-E #4 Had a Test for His Testing Machine.**

Doctor: "You're Back, Other Wally, How Are You Doing Today?"

WALL-E #4: "I'm Feel A BitTerrible After Worn Out"

Doctor: "Awwwww. You Have To Test For The Testing Machine"

WALL-E #4: "Waited?"

* * *

 **Later... ALVIN's Nightmare**

* * *

 **ALVIN Had Started Panicking About The Panther.**

ALVIN: "Uh Oh!"

 **BARRT-E Growled At Him.**

* * *

 **ALVIN Woke Up When His Nightmare Ended.**

ALVIN: " _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGH!**_ "

 **They Woke Up To His Scream.**

LILL-E: "What's a Matter?"

ALVIN: "I Had a Nightmare. There was a Panther Attacking Me"

* * *

 **Stream Wills At Jasper Park**

* * *

WALL-E #2: "Baby when I met you there was peace unknown

I set out to get you with a fine tooth comb.  
I was soft inside there was something going on

you do something to me that I can't explain  
Hold me closer and i feel no pain ev'ry beat of my heart  
We got something going on

Tender love is blind  
It requires a dedication

All this love we feel needs no conversation

We ride it together uh huh  
makin'love with each other uh huh

Islands in the stream  
That is whatwe are  
No one in be-tween how can we be wrong  
Sail away with me to another world  
And we re-ly on each other uh huh  
From one lover to another uh huh

I can't live without you if the love is gone  
Ev'rything is nothing if you got no one  
And you did walk in the night  
Slowly losin sight of the real thing

but that won't happen to us and we got no doubt  
Too deep in love and we got no way out  
And the messages is clear this could be the year  
of the real thing

No more will you cry baby I will hurt you never

We start and end as one in love forever  
we can ride it together uh huh  
makin'love with each other uh huh

Islands in the stream  
That is what we are  
No one in be-tween how can we be wrong  
Sail away with me to another world  
And we re-ly on each other uh huh  
From one lover to another uh huh

Islands in the stream  
That is what we are  
No one in be-tween how can we be wrong  
Sail away with me to another world  
And we re-ly on each other uh huh  
From one lover to another uh huh

Islands in the stream  
That is what we are  
No one in be-tween how can we be wrong  
Sail away with me to another world  
And we re-ly on each other uh huh  
From one lover to another uh huh

Baby when I met you there was peace unknown  
I set out to get you with a fine tooth comb.  
I was soft inside there was something going on

you do something to me that I can't explain  
Hold me closer and i feel no pain ev'ry beat of my heart  
We got something going on

Tender love is blind  
It requires a dedication

All this love we feel needs no conversation

We ride it together uh huh  
makin'love with each other uh huh

Islands in the stream  
That is whatwe are  
No one in be-tween how can we be wrong  
Sail away with me to another world  
And we re-ly on each other uh huh  
From one lover to another uh huh

I can't live without you if the love is gone  
Ev'rything is nothing if you got no one  
And you did walk in the night  
Slowly losin sight of the real thing

but that won't happen to us and we got no doubt  
Too deep in love and we got no way out  
And the messages is clear this could be the year  
of the real thing

No more will you cry baby I will hurt you never

We start and end as one in love forever  
we can ride it together uh huh  
makin'love with each other uh huh

Islands in the stream  
That is what we are  
No one in be-tween how can we be wrong  
Sail away with me to another world  
And we re-ly on each other uh huh  
From one lover to another uh huh

Islands in the stream  
That is what we are  
No one in be-tween how can we be wrong  
Sail away with me to another world  
And we re-ly on each other uh huh  
From one lover to another uh huh

Islands in the stream  
That is what we are  
No one in be-tween how can we be wrong  
Sail away with me to another world  
And we re-ly on each other uh huh  
From one lover to another uh huh"

 **Ronan Keating - Islands in The Stream**

* * *

 **He Rolled To The Place.**


	3. Odd Night Out

WALL-E #2: "Kandy, I Have To Do That!"

Kandy: "We Knew That"

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

 **As in The Red Truck as Eillie Driving In It. WALL-E,EVE,CARL,LILL-E and ALVIN Are Sleeping in The Backseat. We Hear WALL-E's Snoring. Then, CAND-Y,BURN-E,M-O,SERGER-E,ALF-E,EVE's Parents And Siblings,Don,RUDY-E,EILL-E,WALL-E #2,Kandy,D-FIB And L-T We're in the Backseat Sleeping Too.**

Eillie McCarter: "We Are Guys Going To The Jasper Park"

* * *

 **Jasper Park**

* * *

 **M-O,EVE,Don,WALL-E,Carl,LILL-E and ALVIN Are Searching Up For The Adventure And Then John and Mary Made It Too.**

John: "What The Heck?"

Mary: "What The Heck What?"

 **They Run To The Lake.**

* * *

Carl: (In ALF-E's Voice) "Silent night, holy night!

All is calm, all is bright.  
Round yon Virgin, Mother and Child.  
Holy infant so tender and mild,  
Sleep in heavenly peace,  
Sleep in heavenly peace

Silent night, holy night!  
Shepherds quake at the sight.  
Glories stream from heaven afar  
Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia,  
Christ the Savior is born!  
Christ the Savior is born

Silent night, holy night!  
Son of God love's pure light.  
Radiant beams from Thy holy face  
With dawn of redeeming grace,  
Jesus Lord, at Thy birth  
Jesus Lord, at Thy birth

Silent night, holy night!  
All is calm, all is bright.  
Round yon Virgin, Mother and Child.  
Holy infant so tender and mild,  
Sleep in heavenly peace,  
Sleep in heavenly peace

Silent night, holy night!  
Shepherds quake at the sight.  
Glories stream from heaven afar  
Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia,  
Christ the Savior is born!  
Christ the Savior is born

Silent night, holy night!  
Son of God love's pure light.  
Radiant beams from Thy holy face  
With dawn of redeeming grace,  
Jesus Lord, at Thy birth  
Jesus Lord, at Thy birth

(Song begins again)

Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, singing all is bright  
Round yon virgin Mother and Child  
Holy Infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Oh Sleep in heavenly peace

Silent night, holy night  
Shepherds quake oh at the sight  
Glories stream from heaven afar  
Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia;  
Christ the Savior is born!  
Christ the Savior is born!

Oh...

Silent night, (such a silent night) holy night (O what a holy, holy night)  
Son of God (Son of God), oh love's pure light (what a lovely light)  
Oh now radiant beams from Thy holy face  
Oh with, with the dawn, the dawn of redeeming grace  
Oh Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth

Oh…  
Anything…ha ha ha ha

Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, singing all is bright  
Round yon virgin Mother and Child  
Holy Infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Oh Sleep in heavenly peace

Silent night, holy night  
Shepherds quake oh at the sight  
Glories stream from heaven afar  
Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia;  
Christ the Savior is born!  
Christ the Savior is born!

Oh...

Silent night, (such a silent night) holy night (O what a holy, holy night)  
Son of God (Son of God), oh love's pure light (what a lovely light)  
Oh now radiant beams from Thy holy face  
Oh with, with the dawn, the dawn of redeeming grace  
Oh Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth

Oh…  
Anything…ha ha ha ha

Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, singing all is bright  
Round yon virgin Mother and Child  
Holy Infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Oh Sleep in heavenly peace

Silent night, holy night  
Shepherds quake oh at the sight  
Glories stream from heaven afar  
Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia;  
Christ the Savior is born!  
Christ the Savior is born!

Oh...

Silent night, (such a silent night) holy night (O what a holy, holy night)  
Son of God (Son of God), oh love's pure light (what a lovely light)  
Oh now radiant beams from Thy holy face  
Oh with, with the dawn, the dawn of redeeming grace  
Oh Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth

Oh…  
Anything…ha ha ha ha"

 **MercyMe - Silent Night**

* * *

 **EVE,WALL-E,ALVIN,LILL-E and Carl Went Up The Jasper Park to See Anything But No Wolves.**

EVE: "We Have To Do It Before BARRT-E Comes Out"

Carl: "Yeah. We Do"

ALVIN: "We Thought They Are"

LILL-E: "But Anything But Jasper Park!"

WALL-E: "Come On, Baby, You Have To Do"

EVE: "They Had an Odd Night Out"

 **They Rushed to The Bush.**

* * *

 **New York County Hospital**

* * *

 **Doctor is Up To That But WALL-E #4 Still Feel Terrible And Julie is Stroked Her EVE Probe Head Against Underneath WALL-E #4's Arm.**

Julie: "I Have to Sneak Up Before Wedding Stuff Begins"

 **She Fly To Get Her CellPhone.**


	4. Let it Go, Kandy

**She Called EVE on the Phone.**

Julie: "Hello"

* * *

 **Jasper** **Park**

* * *

 **EVE's Phone Calling.**

EVE: "Julie, The Fourth WALL-E is Still Feel Terrible"

Julie: (On The Phone) "Awww No! Not Him!"

EVE: "I Know, Baby, I Know"

* * *

 **Then, WALL-E #3 Entered The Jasper Park To See The Way That The Lake has Ducks Swimming in Water.**

WALL-E #3: "My Hand is Bandaged To My Arm To Hand"

WALL-E: "Yeah, My Bro"

WALL-E #2: (Giggles) "Whoa!"

EVE: "So Silly!"

ALVIN: "My Baby!"

LILL-E: "Woo-Hoo!"

SERGER-E: "Tada!"

CAND-Y: "Yay!"

BURN-E: "Yahoo!"

 **They Go Into Group Hug And Then, They Danced.**

* * *

 **BARRT-E is in The Jasper Forest Doing Something With The Red Leafed Trees.**

BARRT-E: (Sniffs) "I Hear The Trees Smelling All The Along Here" (Sniffs Again)

 **He Runs To The Second Floor.**

* * *

Kandy: (In Elsa's Voice) "The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation  
And it looks like I'm the queen

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried  
Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don't care what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door

Let it go (go, go, go go, go go, go go, go, go, go go)

Let it go

Let it go

Let it go

It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all  
It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free

Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand and here I stay  
Let the storm rage on

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back, the past is in the past

Let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway  
Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand in the light of day  
Let the storm rage on

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation  
And it looks like I'm the queen

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried  
Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don't care what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door

Let it go (go, go, go go, go go, go go, go, go, go go)

Let it go

Let it go

Let it go

It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all  
It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free

Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand and here I stay  
Let the storm rage on

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back, the past is in the past

Let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway  
Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand in the light of day  
Let the storm rage on

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation  
And it looks like I'm the queen

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried  
Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don't care what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door

Let it go (go, go, go go, go go, go go, go, go, go go)

Let it go

Let it go

Let it go

It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all  
It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free

Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand and here I stay  
Let the storm rage on

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back, the past is in the past

Let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway  
Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand in the light of day  
Let the storm rage on'

 **Idina Menzel - Let It Go**

* * *

 **Kandy And WALL-E #2 Raced Over the Sunset 2 Days Later And They Trained.**

Kandy: "We Are The Heist Forest"

WALL-E #2: "Kandy, That's a Great Idea, Girl, We Are Having The Exciting Adventure"

Kandy: "Thank You, Baby Boy"

 **They Rushed to The New Adventure.**


	5. The Sunset Has Begun

EVE: "We Saw That Everybody Comes from the Sun"

WALL-E: "Oh!"

LILL-E: "Did We Hear About The Sound?"

ALVIN: "I Don't Know, Lilly"

Carl: "That Might've Been BARRT-E"

 **EVE Usually Rubbing WALL-E's Back When They're Relaxing in the Sunset.**

* * *

 **Morning**

* * *

WALL-E And EVE: "Don't worry about a thing

'Cause every little thing gonna be alright  
Singing' don't worry about a thing  
'Cause every little thing gonna be alright

Rise up this mornin'  
Smiled with the risin' sun  
Three little birds  
Pitch by my doorstep  
Singin' sweet songs  
Of melodies pure and true  
Saying', (this is my message to you)

Singing' don't worry 'bout a thing  
'Cause every little thing gonna be alright  
Singing' don't worry (don't worry) 'bout a thing  
'Cause every little thing gonna be alright

Rise up this mornin'  
Smiled with the risin' sun  
Three little birds  
Pitch by my doorstep  
Singin' sweet songs  
Of melodies pure and true  
Sayin', this is my message to you

Singin' don't worry about a thing, worry about a thing, oh  
Every little thing gonna be alright, don't worry  
Singin' don't worry about a thing, I won't worry  
"'Cause every little thing gonna be alright"

WALL-E: "Evah!"

WALL-E And EVE: Singin' don't worry about a thing

'Cause every little thing gonna be alright, I won't worry  
Singin', don't worry about a thing  
'Cause every little thing gonna be alright  
Singin' don't worry about a thing, oh no  
'Cause every little thing gonna be alright

Don't worry about a thing  
'Cause every little thing gonna be alright  
Singing' don't worry about a thing  
'Cause every little thing gonna be alright

Rise up this mornin'  
Smiled with the risin' sun  
Three little birds  
Pitch by my doorstep  
Singin' sweet songs  
Of melodies pure and true  
Saying', (this is my message to you)

Singing' don't worry 'bout a thing  
'Cause every little thing gonna be alright  
Singing' don't worry (don't worry) 'bout a thing  
'Cause every little thing gonna be alright

Rise up this mornin'  
Smiled with the risin' sun  
Three little birds  
Pitch by my doorstep  
Singin' sweet songs  
Of melodies pure and true  
Sayin', this is my message to you

Singin' don't worry about a thing, worry about a thing, oh  
Every little thing gonna be alright, don't worry  
Singin' don't worry about a thing, I won't worry  
"'Cause every little thing gonna be alright

Singin' don't worry about a thing  
'Cause every little thing gonna be alright, I won't worry  
Singin', don't worry about a thing  
'Cause every little thing gonna be alright  
Singin' don't worry about a thing, oh no  
'Cause every little thing gonna be alright

Don't worry about a thing  
'Cause every little thing gonna be alright  
Singing' don't worry about a thing  
'Cause every little thing gonna be alright

Rise up this mornin'  
Smiled with the risin' sun  
Three little birds  
Pitch by my doorstep  
Singin' sweet songs  
Of melodies pure and true  
Saying', (this is my message to you)

Singing' don't worry 'bout a thing  
'Cause every little thing gonna be alright  
Singing' don't worry (don't worry) 'bout a thing  
'Cause every little thing gonna be alright

Rise up this mornin'  
Smiled with the risin' sun  
Three little birds  
Pitch by my doorstep  
Singin' sweet songs  
Of melodies pure and true  
Sayin', this is my message to you

Singin' don't worry about a thing, worry about a thing, oh  
Every little thing gonna be alright, don't worry  
Singin' don't worry about a thing, I won't worry  
"'Cause every little thing gonna be alright

Singin' don't worry about a thing  
'Cause every little thing gonna be alright, I won't worry  
Singin', don't worry about a thing  
'Cause every little thing gonna be alright  
Singin' don't worry about a thing, oh no  
'Cause every little thing gonna be alright"

WALL-E: "Evah!"

 **Bob Marley - Three Little Birds**

* * *

 **WALL-E And EVE Got Up.**

EVE: "Whoa"

WALL-E: "We Missed It!"

* * *

 **ALF-E And EILL-E Looked Up Through The Sky.**

ALF-E: "What's That Smell?"

EILL-E: "That's a Flower"

ALF-E: "The Encouragement Encounter! Ha!"

 **They Rushed to The Red Forest with M-O and BURN-E.**


	6. The Final Battle

**BARRT-E Sniffed Flowers. He Hear BURN-E Speaking in Dialogue.**

BARRT-E: "Oh No!"

 **He Ran to Us.**

* * *

BURN-E: "We Dependence Here. We Are Team"

EVE: "Huh? Not Sure"

Julie: "Okay"

M-O: "The Flop Off"

ALF-E: "Okay"

EVE: "To The Battle!"

 **BARRT-E Came Up.**

BARRT-E: (Growls) "That's Not Right!"

M-O: "Who is That!?"

 **EVE and BURN-E Trained To Beat BARRT-E Up And Then, BARRT-E Got Pepper Sprayed. He Screams and Runs And Then, He Got Tripped Over The Branch,He Slipped Into the Grass And Got Stuck. He's Defeated.**

M-O: "Yay!"

 **Then, The Zookeeper Took BARRT-E Back To Virginia Zoological Park And Put Back in It's Cage.**

* * *

BURN-E And CAND-Y: "We read the wind and the sky

When the sun is high  
We sail the length of the seas  
On the ocean breeze  
At night we name every star  
We know where we are  
We know who we are, who we are

Aue, aue  
We set a course to find  
A brand new island everywere we roam  
Aue, aue  
We keep our island in our mind  
And when it's time to find home  
We know the way

Aue, aue  
We are explorers reading every sign  
We tell the stories of our elders  
In a never-ending chain

Aue, aue  
Te fenua, te malie  
Na heko hakilia  
We know the way

We read the wind and the sky  
When the sun is high  
We sail the length of the seas  
On the ocean breeze  
At night we name every star  
We know where we are  
We know who we are, who we are

Aue, aue  
We set a course to find  
A brand new island everywere we roam  
Aue, aue  
We keep our island in our mind  
And when it's time to find home  
We know the way

Aue, aue  
We are explorers reading every sign  
We tell the stories of our elders  
In a never-ending chain

Aue, aue  
Te fenua, te malie  
Na heko hakilia  
We know the way"

 **Lin-Manuel Miranda and Opetaia Foa'i - We Know The Way**

* * *

 **They Go Into Night.**

WALL-E: "Whoa!"

EVE: "Awesome"

LILL-E: "We Knew It"

ALVIN: "Almost There"

Carl: "I Need To Get Into The Forest"

 **As Later Morning, SA-BAN,Carl,LILL-E,EILL-E,ALVIN and GRIZZL-E Got Older. Then, Eillie McCarter Sent Them Back To WALL-E's Truck. Then, They Went Up.**


	7. The Pysch Clouds and Epilogue

**New York County Hospital**

* * *

Nurse: "Oh! We Need To Get in The Basement Before The Pysch Clouds Come Out"

Doctor: "I Know. Let's Go!"

 **They Ran Into The Basement**.

* * *

 **WALL-E's Truck**

* * *

WALL-E And EVE: "

It's rainin' but there ain't a cloud in the sky  
Musta been a tear from your eye  
Everything'll be okay  
Funny thought I felt a sweet summer breeze  
Musta been you sighin' so deep  
Don't worry we're gonna find a way

I'm waitin', waitin' on a sunny day  
Gonna chase the clouds away  
Waitin' on a sunny day

Without you I'm workin' with the rain fallin' down  
Half a party in a one dog town  
I need you to chase the blues away  
Without you I'm a drummer girl that can't keep a beat  
And ice cream truck on a deserted street  
I hope that you're coming to stay

I'm waitin', waitin' on a sunny day  
Gonna chase the clouds away  
Waitin' on a sunny day

Hard times baby, well they come to tell us all  
Sure as the tickin' of the clock on the wall  
Sure as the turnin' of the night into day

It's rainin' but there ain't a cloud in the sky  
Musta been a tear from your eye  
Everything'll be okay  
Funny thought I felt a sweet summer breeze  
Musta been you sighin' so deep  
Don't worry we're gonna find a way

I'm waitin', waitin' on a sunny day  
Gonna chase the clouds away  
Waitin' on a sunny day

Without you I'm workin' with the rain fallin' down  
Half a party in a one dog town  
I need you to chase the blues away  
Without you I'm a drummer girl that can't keep a beat  
And ice cream truck on a deserted street  
I hope that you're coming to stay

I'm waitin', waitin' on a sunny day  
Gonna chase the clouds away  
Waitin' on a sunny day

Hard times baby, well they come to tell us all  
Sure as the tickin' of the clock on the wall  
Sure as the turnin' of the night into day

It's rainin' but there ain't a cloud in the sky  
Musta been a tear from your eye  
Everything'll be okay  
Funny thought I felt a sweet summer breeze  
Musta been you sighin' so deep  
Don't worry we're gonna find a way

I'm waitin', waitin' on a sunny day  
Gonna chase the clouds away  
Waitin' on a sunny day

Without you I'm workin' with the rain fallin' down  
Half a party in a one dog town  
I need you to chase the blues away  
Without you I'm a drummer girl that can't keep a beat  
And ice cream truck on a deserted street  
I hope that you're coming to stay

I'm waitin', waitin' on a sunny day  
Gonna chase the clouds away  
Waitin' on a sunny day

Hard times baby, well they come to tell us all  
Sure as the tickin' of the clock on the wall  
Sure as the turnin' of the night into day"

 **Bruce Springsteen -** **Waitin' On A Sunny Day**

* * *

 **EVE,WALL-E,ALVIN,LILL-E,Carl,M-O,ALF-E,VN-GO,PR-T,D-FIB and BURN-E Looked Shocked. They Showed a Crystal,Sword in the Rock and Bronze Rock Began To Glow White.**

* * *

 **Kandy And WALL-E #2 Brought Up A New Delivery. That's One of Baby Kinda GarbageBot. That Baby One Looked Like WALL-E But it's Blue.**

WALL-E #2: "It's A Boy!"

Kandy: "Wow! My Son!"

WALL-E #2: "Thank You, Sweetie"

Kandy: "My Baby"

WALL-E #2: "What's That Son's Name?"

Kandy: "GUNDO-E"

* * *

 **Then, EVE,WALL-E and Others Continued To First See.**

WALL-E: "Oh My... Gosh!"

* * *

 **To Be Continued In**...

 **Lemon Juice: The Chronicles of The Robot War Part 1**

* * *

 **Angus MacLane as BURN-E/SERGER-E**

 **Elissa Knight as EVE/Kandy/EVE's Mom**

 **Tabitha St. Germain as CAND-Y/SA-BAN/D-FIB/PR-T/EILL-E**

 **Paul Fusco as ALF-E**

 **Ben Burtt as WALL-E/M-O**

 **Deborah Theaker as RUDY-E**

 **Dan Hennessey as BARRT-E**

 **Kathy Najimy as Mary/Eillie McCarter**

 **John Ratzenberger as John**

 **Kevin Sussman as EVE's Dad**

 **Hayden Panettiere as Julie**

 **Justin Long as Doctor**

 **Vicki Lewis as Nurse**

 **Marieve Herington as LILL-E**

 **Debi Derryberry as ALVIN**

* * *

 **Check Out**

 **WALL-E Wars**

 **Out Now!**


End file.
